my boss
by AnySciuto
Summary: Hotchner realizes that Penelope is all he needs to live. and when something serious happens to him, he makes a decision that can change the way things work today.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia knew that one day she would be fired from BAU, but she did not think she was going to be in such a mess as now. Besides having to leave the apartment she so much liked because of toxic mold she was still facing a lawsuit from one of the Insubs she put in jail. Yes. He sued her for trespassing on her secure network to get her contact information just so he could be arrested.

She did not know if she would actually be fired from BAU, but the rumors made her give up everything. In addition to hearing from one of the bosses, probably from Strauss, the witch in skirts, she would be dismissed in the coming weeks for budget cuts. She gathered her office things, wiped away any trace of it. The cardboard box in his hands left Reid totally baffled in the elevator to the exit. They did not exchange a single word on the way. She left as if she wanted to run away without talking to any of her friends.

Hotch was arriving in the unit when he saw her leave with the box and accelerate his car.

"What the hell is going on here, Reid?" Hotchner asked. "Why did she leave like that?"

\- I have no idea. Reid replied. "Her office stuff is gone, and it looks like she's returned the badge.

Strauss. Hotch said, heading for the elevator. "She was the first to really want to fire Garcia and she still had not done it.

"We can not lose her." Reid said.

\- We will not. Hotch said as the doors closed.

He stopped in Strauss's room and knocked on the door.

\- I'm busy, Aaron. "Strauss said. - Come back later.

\- The devil who's busy. Hotchner retorted, still standing in the doorway.

\- What's the problem? Erin asked.

"Why did you fire Penelope?" Hotchner went straight. - We've lost enough people and if we lose Penelope our team will really end. We rely on it for technical analysis and a few more things.

"From what I heard, she quit." Said Erin. "He said something about rumors against her, and she simply resigned.

"And you know where she is now?" Aaron hoped she knew.

\- I hear she's moving. Said Erin. - There's a problem in her apartment.

Hotchner had never heard of this problem and if Erin had not told him, he probably would not even know.

Garcia was in the apartment separating the things he loved most to take with him and others to take to some poor, needy soul. She had messages on Hotchner's phone, Rossi, Reid, JJ and even Morgan who promised that she would come to her house if she did not return her call. She ignored them all. She put some packages of clothes in the car and took them to a shelter. They really liked the clothes and Garcia got out of there.

She arrived at the apartment more tired than she felt after a long day at work. The bed was still there so she needed a break.

The staff was all on the outside knocking on the door violently, but it blank inside did not hear. She had taken three pills instead of two. She'd taken a third by mistake, but she really did not think it would make a difference. After a few minutes she felt horrible. Some delirium began, and then finally something hard hit her. She could not get to bed in time. She was on the floor, with no consciousness at all just a black world around her. The staff arrived a few minutes later. Hotch and Morgan broke into the door, promising to arrange later. They came in after seeing the analyst lying on the floor. She had a small cut on her head. Maybe the result of the crash on the floor or a mobile near.

"Help me out here." Hotch took it carefully. "Try not to hurt her anymore.

"What the hell happened here?" Rossi was surprised by the noticeable lack of furniture, as well as a bed, a sofa, and a refrigerator.

Attempting to be detached? Reid tried to make a dull joke, receiving Rossi's disapproval.

"I heard something about her moving." - JJ said. "But trying to kill yourself does not suit her.

"Maybe some sleeping pill?" Reid asked. "There are cases that even an experienced profiler can not stand.

"But how many did she take?" Hotch asked Morgan still trying to wake Penelope.

"It's almost full so it's a new thing. Reid said taking the bottle of medicine on the floor. - Here says 1 Mg, but the pills have more vibrant colors than just 1Mg.

"She would not overdo it. Said Hotchner. - There is something wrong.

"She would have to take about ten to have an effect, and I doubt she would be impudent." Reid said.

"What if someone tampered with these things?" Morgan asked. "Aaron, I think if we put her to bed and watch her sleep, maybe she'll be back in a few hours."

Morgan's right. Said Hotchner. "I can stay while you investigate.

He and Morgan put her to bed. Hotch stayed in one of the only seats that still existed at the scene. After the team left he did a dressing on Penelope. She must have been very sedated so to speak not to notice his hands on the wound.

He blamed himself for not arriving minutes before she took those things and could quote him what really happened. Apparently Aaron was not notified about the role of the lawsuit which was odd.

She was asleep and Hotch decided to sit on the bed next to her. She would not mind and he'd been staring at her as someone else for some time. He knew she could not feel the same way about him. She smelled of fresh rosemary and he certainly liked it.

He touched the blond strands without her moving. God. He did not even know what was happening. He did not want to take advantage of her sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope woke after several hours off. She put her hand on her head after she noticed something stuck together.

\- Hey. - Said Hotch. "Do not take it off.

Penelope turned around at the familiar voice.

\- What's he doing here? - She thought. "I resigned, I did not want him to come here.

She could only look at Hotch without saying a word.

"I'm glad you woke up." Hotch told Penelope.

\- I resigned. - She said.

\- IT IS. I know that. Said Hotchner. "Why would you lean on rumors?"

"Budget cuts are not rumors, sir. Penelope replied. - I have to continue the change. She got up and a dizziness hit her and made her sway.

Hotch was faster and arrived in time to stop her from falling. She got rid of the boss's hug even though she thought she liked it.

\- I think we should go to the hospital. Hotch put Penelope back on the bed.

\- I'm fine, sir. She lay on the bed and she was pale.

\- Penelope? Hotch took a step toward Penelope as she closed her eyes. - It's all right?

She did not answer. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Rossi.

\- I think we should take her to the hospital. "No matter what she took or what they put in those pills when she woke up she got worse.

"I'm going with Reid." Rossi managed to say before Hotch hung up the cell phone.

\- Angel. Hotch slapped Penelope's cheek to try to wake her without success.

He pulled away a little and then called the emergency.

\- Yes. I'm Agent Hotchner. I urgently need an ambulance at this address. Hotch spoke as he continued to stare at Penelope.

\- What's the emergency? The 911 woman asked.

"She was dizzy when she woke up and then I helped her put her to bed, but she closed her eyes and well ... She's unconscious now.

"Did she take any medication?" The girl asked.

"I do not think it would make much difference whether she took something or not." Hotch said irritably. "Me and some friends found her lying on the floor.

"Was it a suicide attempt?" Asked the girl.

\- Look. No more questions. I'm an FBI agent and if you want to know ... "Hotch tried to say something.

\- Sir. You drank? The woman asked.

"Do you really work for the emergency?" Hotch asked. "Just send an ambulance to this stupid address."

Hotch hung up the phone. Penelope's door opened and David and Reid entered.

\- Tell her she woke up. Reid said.

\- Not a second. Said Hotch. "And to make matters worse, the emergency room pretty much laughed at me.

"I do not think all women are resistant to your beautiful voice." - Rossi tried to make a joke that soon erased from the face.

\- Let me call you. - Reid said.

Reid dialed the emergency number.

\- Hi. I'm Dr. Reid and I need an ambulance. - He said.

"Is that the address, sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes," he replied. - It's an emergency.

\- She can be here in 20 minutes. - She said. - The best I can do.

"Let's try to steady her." Reid said.

"And make a small suitcase in case she needs to be hospitalized." - She said. - Precautions are legal.

"Yes." Reid hung up.

\- Got? Hotch held Penelope in his arms by now.

\- Apparently they like me. Reid said.

When the ambulance finally arrived, 20 minutes later Hotch did not want to leave her alone.

When she reached the hospital, Hotch tried to get through the doors being stopped by one of the nurses.

\- I'm her boss. Hotchner spoke with the badge.

"I can not let you in." - said the nurse. - Sit and wait.

Twenty minutes later an upset doctor came and talked to them.

"Are you Miss Garcia's family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." The three agents responded together.

"I'm Dr. Harris, the doctor in charge of your friend. He sighed.

"Could you tell us what she has or what you think she has?" Hotch asked.

\- She has a big concussion. The doctor was blunt. "The head injury just made it worse. We'll keep her sedated for now, she was agitated when we got her to wake up and it could make her worse.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" "Hotch and his proficiency in profiles caught something.

"Does she use any drugs?" The doctor asked.

"I think she uses some sleeping pills." Hotchner said. - They have 1 mg each. Even if she took two she would still be able to go to bed and get up after a few hours.

"She had enough sleep for two months. The doctor shook his head. - She tried suicide.

Hotch got up and punched the wall.

"Reid still has her bottle of pills. Said Hotch. - It was recently opened. Hotch stopped. - I think today.

"If he tells her so much left over, maybe we can figure out how much she took." The doctor said.

\- Can I have it? Up in the ICU? Hotch asked.

"I think how you know her best is a positive thing." - Answered the doctor.

Hotch leaned over and looked out the window of the ICU when he reached her room.

He came in and contemplated his sleeping little girl. He usually saw her waking up to work, now she had seen her sleeping.

He had finished with Beth a few weeks ago. And he knew who he really wanted some time ago when he saw her in the theater. And now she was there in front of her, sedated and probably someone tried to kill her. He never really admitted the possibility of her attempting suicide.

He fell asleep in the chair beside her, promising to stay until she woke up or Morgan wanted to stay with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I learned the lesson and started to write the stories in the cloud to not lose everything and have to break my head to remember where I had stopped.**

From a sedated day Penelope passed three. The doctor really did not know what was wrong with her. They tried three times to neutralize the effect of the pills on her body without any kind of success. Hotch decided it was time for a thorough investigation, since she had given up working at the FBI and he would still take care of that problem.

He really hated leaving her alone with Morgan when he himself wanted to be there every moment. Hotch took Reid and went to Penelope's apartment.

"Why was she moving?" Reid asked.

Erin said something about toxic mold. Hotch responded absently to her photo box.

"And who told her?" Reid asked.

"I did not ask that, Spencer. - Answered Hotch. - Because?

"I do not see it here. Reid said.

"So they lied to her to get rid of the furniture and things?" Hotch was incredulous.

"Someone's really trying to ruin her." Reid said.

Find the bottle of her medicine. He instructed Hotch.

Reid took the jar from the floor. He was there for the last three days.

"It says it was ready the day we found it." Reid said. - 30 capsules. Let me tell you. Reid counted the pills. - 27 Pills.

"So she only took three?" Hotch asked. "They were adulterated."

"Yes," Reid said. - They wanted her in a low emotional state so they invented the mold excuse, made her get rid of things, made her resign with a false rumor and when she took three pills it looked like suicide attempt.

"What are they trying to prove?" Hotch asked. - And who are they?

"Shall we send the pills for forensics?" Reid asked.

\- No doubt. Hotch said before answering the phone. - Hotchner.

He was already angry at all of this, of hurting his girl, of making her quit.

\- Take it easy. "Hotch said, catching Reid's attention." How did she get worse? "

Hotch needed to sit down. He sweated, Reid sweated so the air suddenly became heavy. Hotch hung up the phone.

\- What's the problem? Reid asked.

\- Arsenic. Hotch said. "Someone gave arsenic to her.

\- For the pills. Reid said. "So it's someone at the agency."

"And why do you say that?" Hotch asked.

"She always takes the pills to the agency during a case. Reid replied.

Hotch and Reid headed straight for the hospital. Morgan was thrown out of the room.

She had a respiratory arrest. Morgan said. "They're trying to revive her." They will not give up.

If there was a hole in the hospital, it was certainly where Hotch wanted to be now. He was losing her. They were losing her.


	4. Chapter 4

While he was on his way to the Hotch Hospital via flashes of everything he and Penelope had already passed. From the first encounter in the interrogation room when he arrested her even the shot she took.

Reid watched the chief, but decided he would not say anything. He wanted to keep his job.

Hotch entered the emergency room not caring for traffic tickets or any other violation. At the moment he wanted to be with her, only with her.

He reached the floor where she was and saw Morgan crying. The doctors still trying to steady her. They had brought her back from the respiratory arrest, but something was wrong.

\- Tell her she's alive. Demanded Hotch.

\- For a while. Morgan said. "They sent for a remedy that neutralizes the arsenic, but it will take four hours to get here."

"We found out how she was being poisoned. Reid said. I sent the pills for analysis.

"Do you think anyone at BAU wanted to kill her?" Morgan asked. - She's a sweet person.

Even sweet people have enemies. Hotch spoke into the room.

Hotch took Penelope's hand and began to circle.

He could not lose her. When she got shot, he wanted to have told her how he felt about her. He would sound goofy, but he needed to keep his ethics. Then when he forced her to profile some people out of a fire he saw that she had been pressed.

\- Any hint that who is harming her? Morgan asked.

\- Kevin. - Reid said rather than automatic.

\- Kevin? Morgan looked surprised. "Why would that Nerd do that to her?"

\- They broke. Reid replied. - I mean. She broke off when she got him into bed with another.

"Why did not she tell me she'd broken up with him?" Morgan asked.

"Only Hotch knew about that. Reid replied.

\- Agents. - I'm talking to a doctor. "They asked for a pill test, correct?"

"Yes," Reid said. - What did you find?

"A problem," she said. - Arsenic levels are very high in all pills.

\- What you mean? Hotch asked.

\- The pills instead of being half a venom remedy, were all poison. - She answered. "She needs more doses than usual."

Hotch went back to Penelope's room. No way he would let her die.

"Arrest Kevin Lynch. Hotch yelled at Reid and Morgan.

"How is he sure it was him?" Morgan asked.

"He knows what Kevin did a couple of days later. Reid replied. - I'll tell you on the way.

"Just better Penelope. Hotch said holding her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me what Kevin did to her, Reid. Morgan demanded.

\- She broke up with him. For the first few days he tried everything. Reid said. Then he began to surround her in the unit. He pushed her against the wall and tried to kiss her. Hotch always came in time to help out when he was there, but once it got worse.

"Why did not you tell me?" Morgan asked.

"You would probably kill him." Reid replied.

"What do you mean," once it was worse "? Morgan asked.

"Kevin texted me. "Reid started. He made a date in her office. Getting past me.

"What did the message say?" Morgan asked.

Reid was silent.

\- Talk to Reid. Morgan demanded.

\- He wrote: I know what he did to you and I want to talk. Reid replied. "So when it was time for the meeting, Kevin came in and locked her door." He pushed her to the wall and tapped her head on it. She fell and he kicked and broke her arm.

"That car accident, was not it an accident?" Morgan was angry.

Kevin was fired or transferred. Reid replied. "So Anderson took her to the hospital and made a fake accident."

At the request of whom? Morgan asked.

\- Hotch. Reid replied. "He arranged everything and kept the secret.

Meanwhile, Hotch was on the edge of Penelope's bed, watching her slowly break. The doctor did not know what to do to get the agent out.

The first dose finally arrived and was applied. It would take four more at five-hour intervals.

\- Is she going to get better? Hotch asked worriedly.

\- She's a strong agent. - Answered the doctor. "If she fights, she'll be fine."

\- Thank you. - Answered Hotch.

\- Can I give you agent advice? The doctor asked.

"Yes," Hotch replied.

"Do not waste any more time after she wakes up." - She said. - It's in the face that you love her and if I could have a profiling ability I would say she loves you too.

\- Why do you say that? Hotch asked.

\- People coming to the ICU usually do not struggle so hard to live. Some never leave here alive and those who leave usually need someone on their side forever. The doctor said. "What I'm trying to say is that she seems to have a reason to return. I do not think it's Agent Morgan, because his look is from friends, but I'm sure you're the reason. So just say it.

\- I will say. Hotch said.

He approached Penelope's ear and spoke softly.

"You have to get back to me. He turned to check that no one was there. - Because I love you so much.

He realized that her oxygen levels were rising. There were still some doses to be given, but he was sure she would get better.

\- Federal agents! They yelled at Reid and Morgan as they knocked the door on Kevin's apartment.

Reid and Morgan broke up and looked for Kevin.

\- Clean! Reid shouted.

\- Clean. Morgan shouted. "But not that clean."

Reid went to meet Morgan.

\- Shall we call Hotchner? Reid asked.

"And to tell you that we found a wall full of Penelope surveillance photos with the whole crew, especially Hotchner?" Morgan answered with another question.

"He has to know he's planning a murder." Reid replied.

"You'll probably try to kill Penelope in the hospital before the second dose." Morgan picked up his cell phone and called Hotchner. - Protect Penelope. Kevin is probably planning to kill her.

"If he gets within five centimeters of her, he'll be in a coffin." Hotch hung up the phone and Kevin appeared in the bedroom door. - Put that gun down, Kevin.

Hotch had to decide whether to kill Kevin for hurting Penelope at work or poison her.

"You know what that bitch did to me?" Kevin was beside himself. "She broke up with me after I dedicated a few years to her.

"She got into bed with another woman. Said Hotch.

\- I will kill her! Kevin shouted. - I go...

Before Kevin finished the phrase Hotch shot a single shot at Kevin's forehead before he shot Penelope. Hotch closed his own eyes and after checking that Kevin was really dead he returned calmly to Penelope's side.

\- Ended. - He said. "You're safe."

"What do you mean he's dead?" Asked a woman on the phone. - This is unacceptable. I want Hotchner back. I want her dead. She hung up the phone on the wall.

She took a picture of Hotch with Penelope and burned it.

\- Die Penelope Garcia. - She said while the photo burned. "Soon it will be only a memory to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know I should update the story more quickly, but the propensity for domestic accidents has doubled since my labyrinthine came back at Christmas and the ladder has become the stage of a Brazilian soap opera scene. with right to finger and broken wrist. I'll try to update faster with my personalized gesture with a support that would make Penelope Garcia jealous._**

Hotch did not notice much difference after the first dose was given to Penelope. He knew how things were really complicated.

\- How long does this happen? Hotch asked.

He knew she was taking sleeping pills. Some cases seemed to make her want to run away sometimes. Cases with children especially. Then came the case in Alaska where she somehow became involved

He came back a few days and realized that she was always tired, with less color and with less disposition. He cursed himself for a few minutes and then he heard from someone that he did not notice that there was room.

"At least four weeks. - He replied.

Hotch looked at the white man in front of him.

\- Doctor. Hotch started. "I did not see you there.

\- It was nothing. He checked her signals. "But like I said ... It's four weeks because of the venom levels in your blood."

"Kevin ..." Hotch spoke the name angrily. "He was far from her at that time. But it was he who got the medicine.

"And why would he give sleeping pills?" - He asked.

\- Good. Her work is stressful. Said Hotch. - Pictures of dead people and such.

\- I understand. He closed the clipboard. - The next dose will be in half an hour.

Hotch realized that it had been almost five o'clock. And he needed to go to the bathroom. Then he made the hard decision to leave her alone while he went.

A female figure entered the room and put a needle in Penelope's IV and poured the liquid and left.

Hotch was still washing his hands when he heard a blue code request for Penelope's room. He ran off and found the room full of nurses trying to revive her.

\- Again. The doctor shouted.

Hotch went into a tunnel and came back when he heard the doctor giving another shock.

\- She came back. The doctor shouted. - Apply more sedative.

The doctor left and called Hotch to a corner.

\- She went into a coma. - He said. "Let's give her another shot, but whatever happened, she could be like this for months or even years. I'm so sorry.

\- With the? Hotch asked.

"Have you been out of this room in a while?" The doctor looked confused.

"Two or three minutes. - He replied. - Time to go to the bathroom and come back.

"Someone is trying to kill your agent, Agent Hotchner. - He said.

\- He's in custody. Hotch said referring to Kevin. "Are you telling me he has a partner?"

\- Maybe a partner. The doctor said. "Outside me and escorts, no other man can pass in that area.

"And why this?" Hotch asked, confused.

"There have been complaints about male nurses for some time. - He replied. "So the female nurses are sent to take care of any case involving women.

"She would have to nurse herself. Said Hotch.

\- Nowadays it is easy to buy a nurse coat on the internet, a wig and a pair of glasses. - He replied. "There are international cases where women disguise themselves as nurses and steal children.

\- Sounds like a novel. Said Hotch.

\- And is. - He replied. "Somehow.

\- She's out of this, right? Hotch asked.

"It could be a few days, a few months, even years." - He replied. - And there is always the possibility of signing the agreement to switch off appliances. As you stand as one of her emergency contacts can sign.

"And why the sedative then?" Hotch asked.

"We need some security if she wakes up after the last arsenic injection." The doctor said leaving the room.

Hotch needed Penelope to wake up to tell him what he felt for her. He sent word to Derek and Reid to hurry to the hospital. Kevin could wait. He told JJ and everyone he could imagine. Emily and Rossi were getting to the hospital so he would not have to send.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. a succession of physical traumas forced me to stop completely.**

The days passed quickly. She got particularly good during the week and Hotch thanked her for it, but she was not waking up. Hotch would go back to the hospital just as he was with Jack. Derek stayed with Penelope when Hotch could not, which made him jealous.

It was already the second week she was in a coma and it looked like she would open her eyes soon.

Hotch was with her that night, brought Rossi with him. The older agent went out for coffee and then it just happened.

At first, weak, he felt his hand being tightened. Not seeing the woman responsible for everything at the corner of the corridor he positioned himself next to Garcia and prepared.

She opened her eyes, half confused about where it was or what had happened.

\- Hey. Hotch told Penelope. - You are in the hospital.

\- Hospital? She spoke weakly. - Because?

"Someone tried to kill you, Penelope." He looked at her with startled eyes. It's been two weeks.

\- My apartment. She tried to get up and Hotch put her back on the bed.

\- Everything's in order. Hotch replied. Reid and JJ arranged it.

\- JJ? Penelope yawned. "She's not on the team anymore."

"She came back Penelope. Hotch took her hand and began to circle. "Now I have to say one thing.

\- What? She asked, startled. "You're going to fire me?"

\- I love you, Penelope Garcia. Hotch started. "Every time we work together I just want to kiss you." I tried to quench that passion with Beth, but she never really satisfied me.

\- It's because I? She heard herself ask. "I mean, there's Emily around so you could be happy with her.

"I do not think we can downplay one, praising the other." - He replied. "And besides, I've been watching you for some time."

\- Can I say something? She saw the fear in his eyes.

"Yes." He waited.

"I love you, too, Hotch." She waited for a laugh, but what she won was a kiss.

"It was not without time. Rossi appeared from behind. "I thought we'd have to lock them up."

The woman in the hallway looked at the smiles of the men in the room, angry. Beth decided she would pay. She assaulted one of the nurses and stole the dress, disguising herself to gain access to the area.

"You should not have abandoned me, Aaron. She shouted into the room with a gun. "Not for this whore."

"Lower the gun, Beth. Rossi pointed the gun at her. "You will not want to die today, will you?"

"You too Dave?" She looked at Rossi, her gun still on Garcia. "I knew this bitch was sleeping with both of them.

A shot was heard in the room and Penelope's cry demanded more than she had of strength when they saw Beth falling in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

There was panic seconds after the shot echoed. The alarm rang through the hospital and the rest of the staff rushed to Penelope's room.

Derek was practically flying there.

Penelope, look at me. Hotch fell beside the woman on the bed. "Dave, she will not wake up.

I'll get a doctor. Rossi ran. - Help! We need help.

Checking out Beth quickly, Hotch saw Pen's heart monitor slowly stop. He did not want to know anything. He jumped carefully over her and applied heart massage.

He would not lose her as he lost Haley.

"Aaron, you have to let them do it." Rossi tried to pull Hotch from Penelope. - Hotch.

Two men pulled Hotch from Penelope while others tried to bring Pen back.

The rest of the staff stopped at the entrance of the room, with no reaction at all. JJ closed her eyes, while Emily stood still, trying not to show that inside she was melting with sorrow.

Morgan held Hotch with Rossi trying to get the session boss not to rush to get in the way.

Five minutes passed and the monitor finally started beeping again. Hotch fell down and started to cry and Emily lost whatever composure she was holding.

The doctor looked at the people at the door and sent them out. Beth's body was removed from the room and Pen was moved to another.

Hotch refused to leave Penelope and Emily gave him a knowing smile. Derek thought it was time to leave and Reid and JJ did not know why Derek was so upset.

 **Two weeks later...**

"I see no reason to leave Miss Penelope any longer." The doctor said. "I'm going to sign the discharge papers and I want her to take these pills to continue treatment at home.

Penelope nodded, though she missed the team. Derek asked for a transfer to New York and she could not reach him after that.

Rossi came to get Pen, but found the empty room. A note on the pillow was asking for some time.

Calling Hotch, Rossi read the words and Hotch felt broken.

Penelope was gone. Hotch needed to find her. Something was not right about that.

Unfortunately, he could not be more certain about that.


End file.
